Angels of the Stars
by 2014 Super Nova
Summary: Miku,Rin and Neru have been friends their whole lives. But what happens when a certain blue haried guy pops out of nowhere and says they have to defend the Earth? Read to find out what happens when the innocent realize their impurity!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yes it is moi!~ All of your lives just got better. Lol, I'm just kidding. Just thought of this little story thing in my head so I'm writing, er I mean typing it down. Enjoy please~**

Chapter 1: wishing on a star

_Rin' s P.O.V._

"Come on Rinnyy!~ Hurry!" my best friend Miku was calling for me.

"Yeah Rin you're taking too longg!~" my other best friend Neru yelled at me.

"I'm coming Miku-chan, Neru-chan!" I smiled calling after them

Today is December 27! My 15th birthday and I was spending it with my bestest friends ever! Miku and Neru pulled me to sit between them. We stared at the sky waiting for the sun to go down and for the first star of the night to make it's appearance. The three of us have been making it a tradition that every year on each other's birthday we would spend the day together and wait for the sun to set and when we saw the first star the birthday girl will make one special birthday wish.

"There it is!" Miku pointed to a star excited "Make a wish Rinny~"

"Okay!~" I said and I closed my eyes clasping my hands together and brought them up to my chest. 'What am I going to wish for?' I thought then bing! 'I wish that my life will become exciting this year!' Wait, where'd that come from? I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Soooo, whadda wish for?" Miku asked me and started nibbling on a leek, yuck.

"Yeah! Spill it Rin we wanna know what you wished for!" Neru exclaimed

"I can't tell you, if I do my wish won't come true." I told her

"Awe alright Rinny. I guess we'll have to wait for it to come true then uh?" she said

"Yep!" I said with a nod "Miku-chan can we go in now? It's cold out here."

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied

"Finally! I thought I'd freeze to death!" Neru complained

We walked back into Miku's house and after an hour of celebrating my mom called asking me to come home. The three of us made our goodbyes and I made my way home. I looked up at the sky and sighed then looked back down. After a while something landed one top of me, really hard might I add. It was hard enough to make me fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" I looked around and saw, a guy with blue hair and another guy who oddly enough resembled Miku. How many of these do you see everyday?

"Ah! Look Kaito! It's Rin!" the tealete said….Wait, how does he know my name?

The blue haired man who must be Kaito said "Rin, can you tell us where Miku and Neru are? Mikuo and I need to talk to you three."

Okay, this can't be good. What did I do? What do you think? Yup I screamed and I can scream pretty damn loud.

_Miku's P.O.V._

"Neru-chi do you want something to eat?" I asked the cell phone addict

"No thanks Miku, knowing you you'll probably make me eat leeks." she commented

"Leeks, are good for you! They make y-" the there was a scream. I looked at Neru who was probably as wide eyed as me. "That kinda sounded like Rin's scream, didn't it."

Neru stood up from her seat "Miku let's go!"

The two of us ran outside and began running in the direction of Rin's house. After running a few blocks I saw Rin with to guys, one with blue hair and one looked like he could be my twin. Creepy….The blue haired one was trying to cover Rin's mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming.

"Let go of her!" I heard Neru yell and watched as she jumped on top of the blue haired guy. When the clone of me tried to get Neru off the guy with blue hair I kicked him in the side and he fell on the sidewalk. When I looked back at Rin she was helping Neru beat up the guy with blue hair.

"Please! Let us explain!" he yelped out.

"No way! You guys are creepers!" Rin screamed at him

"Rin, calm down we got here in time." I told her

"NO! They know our names! They must've been stalking us! Call the police!" okay she's having a nervous break down or something.

"Look we have an explanation! If you'll let please!" the boy version of myself begged.

"I'll give you five minutes, no more than that." Neru said

"That's all we need." The blue haired guy said, and he began to tell their story.

_Neru's P.O.V._

This story they told is unbelievable, no seriously. The three of us were gaping.

"So, in our last life we were princesses of a star system called Celestial?" Rin asked and Kaito nodded his head.

"And fifteen years ago our parents sent us to Earth to be reborn because of evil forces attacking the Celestial Kingdom?" questioned Miku and Kaito just nodded his head again.

The three of us were sisters. Miku the oldest, me in the middle and Rin the youngest." I confirmed

"Yes, and now the Kingdom of Celestial has fallen and we have resorted to the Angels project. I am in first command of the project and Mikuo here, being the idiot he is, is in second command. This project requires you girls to transform into your warrior self's and defend the Earth and save Celestial." Kaito added

"That's a lot to put on the shoulders of a few fifteen year olds." I sassed

"Yeah, Rinny, Neru-chi and I are not very responsible. Plus we don't know how to fight." Miku said

"Guys can I talk to you for a sec." and Rin pulled us into a group huddle "Come on guys! The world needs us! We can learn how to fight! Remember Usagi didn't know how to fight either when she was chosen to be Sailor Moon!" she whispered to us.

"Rin don't compare this to an anime!" I yellispered. Hey look at that I made a new word.

"But this is what I wished for! For this year to become more exciting! And now here's a chance for it to come true! How can we pass this up?" Rin stated

"Well, if Rinny thinks we should then I'm in!" Miku shouted and put her hand in the middle of our circle and Rin put her hand on top of Miku's.

Sighing I said "Fine." and put my hand on top of theirs. Then our hands started to glow and six devices appeared. Two were teal, two were gold and the last two were yellow. The gold devices landed in my hands…..Is there and instruction manual cause I've got no clue has to how to use these things.

"These will help you girls transform. The brooch can also be used as a communication device and will ring and blink when an enemy is attacking. You wave the wand over the brooch in order to transform." Ahh I get it now, thanks for explaining Kaito.

"Why do you guys try it out?" Mikuo asked, I think he just wants to watch so he can see the split second when we don't have any clothes on.

"Okie dokie! Let's try!" Miku exclaimed

"No you idiot! The perv just wants to see you naked!" Rin and I shouted in unison. It didn't matter cause the brooches started going off. Great, we only just got these and we have to start already? Well that sucks.

_Rin's P.O.V._

I swear Miku can be too innocent sometimes. Whatever that doesn't matter right now, there's something attacking the town. We used our brooches to led us to where the whatever it is was. Finally we reached our destination, the park. Coming here at night I hope we didn't look like yankees who gonna trash the place. I walked in ahead of the other two and saw this giant Akamataa(Japanese mythical beast, it's a mix of a woman and a snake). I felt my jaw drop, we are suppose to fight this thing. Miku and Neru came around and saw the akamataa, they look like they just saw there lives pass in front of their eyes.

"Transform! Hurry before it destroys the town!" I heard Kaito shout.

I gulped and pulled out my yellow brooch and wand taking a deep breath I wove the little wand over the brooch. I soon felt myself be over come by a warm light that shone a bright yellow. When it disappeared I was in a different outfit. My hands had little white gloves, white shoes that remind me of the shoes we wore in middle school and yellow stockings that stopped mid thigh. My dress was white at the top and faded into yellow at the skirt. The brooch was resting between where my, um breasts are…..Awkward….anyway I raised my hand to my face and felt a mask covering my upper face. I continued to examine myself and I noticed little wings on my back and the little wand grew into a sword. I was able to catch a glimpse of myself in a window, my bow had a star in the middle of it and the mask is breathtaking. I looked over to Miku and Neru and they looked the same except the bow and Miku had teal instead of yellow and Neru gold. Right now I'm not Rin Kagamine, I'm Angel Aries and Neru is now Angel Virgo, Miku is now Angel Taurus our leader.

"Let's go angels!" I heard Miku-er I mean Angel Taurus shout

"Hai!" Angel Virgo and I said in unison. The three of us began attacking.

_?'s P.O.V._

Finally, she's finally transformed into her warrior self. I could care less about the other two but I promised Kaito I would help protect the other two 15 years ago before I was sent here. But I told him Rin was my number one priority. My parents allowed me to keep my memories unlike the girl's parents. I've been dreaming of Rin of our last life and watching on the sidelines as she grew again. I made sure that I enrolled myself in all of the schools she attended, unfortunately these earth girls find me extremely attractive. Too bad they didn't know I only have eyes for Rin. I love her, always have and always will I have no doubt in my mind.

I continue to watch as my lovely Rin and her friends defeat the akamataa with ease. It seems they don't need help from me, the Night's Cape this time. But I will be there when she needs it most, hopefully outside of the battlefield too. They all congratulated each other, Kaito and Mikuo ran over to tell them how well they did also. I smiled and mentally congratulated them as well. Kaito looked up towards the tree I was in, he knows I'm here. I'm not surprised, his first in command for a reason and Mikuo isn't. I leave the scene with only one wish, that Rin will remember me and who I am soon.

**Me: Who's this mysterious person who stalks Rin? Wait and see. Rin: Can you tell me cause I'm kinda scared right now. Me: None of you can know right now! Miku: Awe come on I won't tell. Me: No! ?: Yeah, I want to revile myself too. Me: You can't! It'll ruin the suspense! ?: Fine…..Can I give a hint? Me: NO! Neru: *beep* Please *beep* review *beep***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! It's been a while since I last worked on this story so…..Here's chapter 2 for Angels of the stars! Miku&Rin: YAY! Neru: Woo who *sarcasm* **

Chapter 2: Realizing

_Rin P.O.V._

I slowly began to open my eyes, being awakened by an alarm is not fun. Moaning I turned to my side and pull my blanket over me head. Then I see them, and I sit up straight. I picked up the little wand and brooch and admired them.

"So it wasn't a dream.." I said quietly to myself

"Rin! How long are you going to let your alarm go off? Get up and get ready for school!" I hear my mom yelling from down stairs.

" Alright! I'm working on it!" I yelled back and turned off my alarm.

Swinging my legs over my bed, I get up and walk to the bathroom, grabbing my school uniform on the way. In the bathroom I shower for I don't know five minutes? Then I brush my hair and teeth and put on my school uniform. I was about to walk out when I remembered that I need to dry my hair. So I grabbed my towel and began to shake out my hair and put my bow in the rat's nest I call hair.

I race down the stairs to breakfast and I see my little brother Nero already there eating waffles….Those better not be my waffles…

"Sheesh Rin, you take forever in the morning. I thought I was gonna have to hear that alarm all day." He said

"Shut up, twerp. And you and your big mouth better have left some waffles for me." I told him and Nero, being as immature as he is stuck his tongue out at me and I messed up his hair. We have a typical brother-sister relationship. We tease each other to no end but we still care a lot about the other. I sat down and began eating myself. Then about six minutes later I realized I was going to be late to school.

I ran back up stairs grabbed my school bag and put the two magical devices in my bag and raced back down. I grabbed the last waffle before my brother could and ran out the house hearing a "Hey!" as I ran.

"Maybe next time little bro!" I yelled back. Then I realized I forgot my shoes. "Oh shit!" I mumbled and went back in and grabbed my shoes.

I quickly put them on and ran back outside then I noticed my neighbor was watching my entire display. Len, my ex-crush. Why? Cause there's just too many girls after him so I gave up. And right now he has the nerve to be chuckling! Ugh!

"Umm, good morning.." I said through my waffle.

"Morning." He said back with a smirk. This guy is so cocky, let's say that's a second reason why I gave up on him.

"Uhhh, well see you in homeroom. I guess." I said and began walking away munching on my waffle. Guess I'm not as late I thought I was, I'm terrible with time management.

"Hey Kagamine, you're gonna be late if you walk. My mom is driving me, wanna lift." I heard him say behind me. Apparently I am as late as I thought.

"Nah that's alright, I'll just run." I yelled back getting ready to jog. But he ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I turned around and met his gorgeous, I mean not-so-special eyes.

"Seriously? You'd rather run? Come on Kagamine, I'm offering you a once in a life time opportunity to ride in a car with me! There are so many girls who'd love to be in your place right now." He was right, and I started imagining all the evil Len fan girls attacking me at school with questions. His reason just turned me off.

"Yeah, you're right….I'll ride my bike." I broke my arm free from his grasp and found my bike next my house and rolled it over to where he was standing. "See you around, uhh…" Right now I'm just pretending to forget his name to make him feel less popular then he really is.

"Everytime….It's Len. Gosh maybe I should write on your hand." He sighed.

"And maybe I should write on your hand to stop calling me Kagamine." I said back. Then he grabbed my hand off the handle of the bike and started writing on my hand. Was he serious?

"See you at school Rin, when you're late and I'm not." He said after writing on my hand and walked to his mom's car.

"Shut up!" I yelled back and rode off. I will not be late, even though I wasted a good three to five minutes talking to him. I rode my bike as fast as I could and saw the school come into view, it doesn't look like the bell rang yet. Then I saw Len's mom drive past me and Len waving at me with a goofy grin. I began to ride faster and I saw Miku and Neru standing in front of the gate waiting for me. Uh oh, Neru doesn't look happy.

_Miku P.O.V._

Neru and I were standing at the gate waiting for Rin, we know that she does tend to show up later than us but she's never this late!

"I swear I'm gonna hit her so hard when she gets here." I hear Neru mumble.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rin will be her soon and when she does get here she'll have a good reason for being late." as I said that Rin rode up to us. "Rinny! I'll protect you from Neru's rage!" And I glomped Rin while she was on her bike.

"I'm sorry guys! I ran into some trouble at the house." She said

"What do you mean by trouble?" Neru asked and Rin pointed in the dircetion of the two most popular guys in our school. Len Kagane and Gakupo Kamui. "What did Kagane do to you?"

Rin glanced around quickly and showed us her palm. And it had Len's number on it! Oh, she was making sure there was no fan girls.

"Rinny! You're crush likes you back!" I squealed. Neru and I both know that Rin has has the biggest crush on Len since, well forever. But now she's been all "I'm over him" and stuff.

"Miku-chan! I told you I'm not into him!" she blurted out at the wrong time.

"Not into who? And it looks like you got here on time." Len said and Rin's face went up red.

"No one! And yeah, no thanks to you!" She spun on her heel to face him. She totally still digs him.

"You could've gotten here earlier had you took me up on my offer." He defended looking innocent.

"Riiiiiiight, cause I'd love to go driving with you and your mom." Rin sassed back.

"I thought you would. Unfortunately my mom can't pick me up today so maybe you'll wanna walk home with me instead." OMG! He's flirting! Come on Rinny say yes!

"Len, we need to get to class." Gakupo said placing a hand on Len's shoulder and shot Rin a glare when Len wasn't looking.

"Right, we don't want to be late." He said kind of zombie like. Should I be concerned? The two started walking away when Len turned around "Let me know later Kagamine!"

"I have a first name you know!" Rin yelled back and I heard him laugh. "Sheesh that guy's got some nerve." she said so only we could hear. I looked at Neru and made a silent agreement; We are sooo setting those two up!

"So Rinny? Are you going to walk home with him?" I asked excitedly.

"Why would I walk home with him?" She practically shouted and turned a bright red.

"Cause you're still into him and it's obvious so don't even try to deny it." Neru said.

"That's right, we're your friends and we know you better than you know yourself!" I added in.

"Ugh whatever. But he's gonna have to keep up cause I won't slow down for him" I squealed and Neru gave a satisfied smirk "But we're gonna have to talk about last night's events." Rin continued.

Oh my god! I totally forgot about that! Silly me!

"We'll meet on the rooftop during lunch, agreed?" I said. Honestly we were all shocked with how serious I just sounded, must be my Taurus side coming through.

"And let's not forget our bags in the classroom." Neru added, it's not a surprised that she sound serious.

Then the bell rang and Rin ran off to put her bike with the others, and I couldn't help but to notice that someone from inside the school was watching Rin do so. I gave Neru a look of concern, she noticed it too. Gakupo Kamui is not happy with Rin. Not in the least bit.

_Neru's P.O.V. _

Classes couldn't have gone by fast enough. Rin and Len sit next to each other in class due to alphabetical order and the two had been exchanging some sort of conversation through facial features. It's almost like the two were five again. Gakupo sat on the other side of the room a row behind them and was giving the two *cough* Rin *cough* dangerous glares. I might sit in the front of the room but I used my phone to watch and occasionally turned around. Miku isn't in our class so it's a little harder to keep an eye on Rin.

As soon as that bell rang for lunch I grabbed my bag and walked over to Rin. She looked up at me and grabbed her bag as well. As we were making our way out the classroom, Len is able to catch up.

"So, Kagamine. You never answered my question. Wanna walk home with me?" he asked, dude really? Was the answer not obvious, or maybe he just need the satisfaction of her saying yes.

"Only if your creepy friend over there isn't going along." I said

"Neru…" I heard whisper to my left.

"Gakupo? Why would he come? Besides he's not all _that_ creepy." He says making eye contact with me.

"Yeah? Might wanna tell him to stop watching you and Rin. Come on let's go." I grab Rin by the arm and pull her away leaving Kagane to take in what I just said to him.

"Was that really necessary?" Rin said catching up to my pace.

"Very, Gakupo has been watching you all morning and I don't like it."

"Neither do I." I turn around and see Mikuo behind us…WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

"Why are you here?" Rin questioned, she's probably lost a lot of the trust he gained from her last night.

"I'll explain once we get to the roof, Miku told me about the lunch."

"MIKUO!" Miku then ran up to us, "You left without me!"

"Sorry Mi-chi, but I saw Rinny and Ner-ku and went with them." Ner-ku? Really? That must be the dumbest nickname I have ever heard.

"Oh, I guess that's alright." Miku said.

"Whatever, let's just go. And if you ever call me Ner-ku again it'll be the last thing you do."

"Alright Nee-chi!" and I groaned, when is this guy leaving again?

_Len's P.O.V._

Gakupo was watching us? That's a little, uh unusual. He doesn't mind when I talk to other girls but why I Rin different? Wait how would that girl know? Unless she was watching us too. But she might have been watching cause she knew Gakupo was watching and so out of concern for Rin she kept a close eye on him to make sure she was positive that Gakupo was watching us, so watched herself….I think I just confused myself.

_Rin's P.O.V._

All five of us (Kaito ran into us in the hallway, literary.) sat in a circle. We were ready to discuss what happened last night but more importantly, HOW AND WHY DID THESE TWO FIND OUT WHERE WE GO TO SCHOOL!

"Alright, start talking." Neru said

"We're here because it's our job to protect you girls, so we enrolled here as students. I would've gone for a teacher but that would've been a little bit too difficult and harder to keep an eye on all of you." Kaito said, so he's old enough to be a teacher….that's just creepy.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." Miku said thinking logically, "Now when we fight are we always gonna transform like that?" She adds excitedly, there's goes the logic.

"Ignore that. Our fights aren't going to be as easy as last night, so is there some sort of training you two can provide us with so we are prepared for bigger challenges?"

"That's right Ne-su!"

"Don't call me that!" and Neru began bickering with Mikuo while Miku watched giggling and Kaito sighed.

I kind of feel like the bystander in the group since I haven't made any input yet. Len's been really nice to me though. But it's about damn time! I mean yeah we use to be close when we were little, but then something happened. Oh wait I know what, Gakupo and his friend Luka that's what. They basically took Len away from me, and just when I was ready to tell him that I liked him. Luka made fun of me for it so I never did. I didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself. But Luka's been gone for a long time, well in the hospital or something. She got seriously sick and has been treated since, and away from Len and Gakupo. I guess Gakupo goes to see her everyday, but Len only goes every once in a while. Not like I paid much attention to it, cause I don't. Cause I don't like Len anymore. But I'll walk home with…And I won't slow down if he starts whining about me riding my bike too fast! Heh, sucks to be him.

"What do you think Rin?" Miku pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What do I think about what?" I asked confused.

"About us training on weekends." Neru sighed.

"Oh, it's a good idea."

"That's not like you to not pay attention Rin."

"Oh, she's just excited about walking home with Len" Miku adds.

"Am not! Why would I want to walk home with him?" I can feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, who?" Kaito asks.

"Len Kagane, he's basically the most popular guy in school." Neru informs him, and I noticed Kaito's eyes widen a little bit. I guess it makes sense, the names in Japan must be really strange to him.

The bell rings and we all go back to our boring classes.

_Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Finally classes have ended! I start putting my thing into my bag.

"I'll wait for you outside Kagamine." I hear Len say.

"I have a…oh forget it." he chuckles while leaving the classroom and I feel myself smile a bit.

"So looks like Len has decided to make you his new target." I turn my head to see Gakupo walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, target? I'm no one's target." I say looking at the purpled haired boy towering above me even if I stand up.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You're Len's new target so I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you. You'll end up being thrown to the side just like all the others." He says

"Okay, un like you I've known Len for I really long time and he would never do something like that." I stand, getting ready to leave.

"And out of those years has he actually spoken to you? You may have known him longer but I know him better. He'll be done with you in two weeks tops."

"Yeah, we'll see." I say and stroll out of the classroom like nothing happened. What the hell is that guy's problem? Whatever, I need to get my bike.

_Narrator P.O.V._

Little did Rin know that inside of her bag her broach made sounds of alerts to warn her of danger near by. While outside Len waited. He couldn't have been more than happy to walk home with his dear friend and talk with her just like old times. But he wasn't sure why he was so excited. They hadn't talk for years, yes he use to have a crush on the girl but it faded away shortly after their communications stopped.

Len wondered how long it could take the girl to get her bike when a blue haired boy he had never seen walked up to him, he's name was Kaito.

"So, you attend school here?" Kaito asked the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?" he responded, confused.

"I see, well then. I know you're listening, You can't keep hiding yourself from you. Be careful with her, I'm trusting you. With all of them. Don't go making risky choices that could put us in danger for her."

"Umm, sure…Whatever man." who was this guy talking about Len thought to himself. And Kaito walked away before Rin could see him.

"So, you ready to go?" Rin asked

"I've been ready, you just took a really long time." Len smirked

"Hey well your friend kept me busy and I had to go get my bike."

"Gakupo? What did he say to you?"

"That would be between the two of us." Rin said then looked at his concerned face. "Look, don't worry about it. It's no big deal I promise."

"Alright. If you say so Kagamine."

"I do have a first name…"

"Well you never remember mine so why should I say yours?"

"I don't know, cause it's courteous?" and the two broke out into laughter. The friendship they once had was slowly repatching itself. Rin and Len began to make their way home. But not without the glare of Gakupo watching them as they go. Rin couldn't have been more wrong. It was a big deal, and with Kaito thinking what he thought the problems were only just starting.

**Me: Nine pages, not too shabby. Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Rin&Miku: Thank you for reading! Gakupo: And don't forget to review on my glorious performance! **


End file.
